Two Can Keep A Secret
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: ...if one of them is dead. Bonnie has secrets; she has big secrets and small secrets, but only three are unfurling far from her reach. Three secrets that under no circumstances is anyone allowed to find out, at least, no one living. It starts with a trip back to the prison world where Kai is chained up, and things just get out of hand from there. Bonkai.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this back for Bonkai Day (May 10th) and I'm just getting around to publishing it in other places besides my tumblr (youngbloodlex22) now because I'm just lazy aparently XD**

 **But anyway, Bonkai is one of my OTPs and I def want to write more of them in the future! This is set after s6, somewhere in the nearish future. I mean, Kai in that prison world with Bonnie being the only one who can access it? Letsbehonest she's totally going back there.**

* * *

 _Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear, this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket, takin' this one to the grave_  
 _If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said_  
 _'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

 _Secret- The Pierces_

* * *

Bonnie had three secrets she would take with her to the grave.

The first; she went back to the Prison World often. The one Kai was currently chained in.

But, maybe she should clarify. She didn't see Kai when she went back but instead utilized the benefits of a completely empty world. As it turned out, having a place that had literally two inhabits sometimes came in handy that only she could access.

At the start, she'd gone there once out of desperation. She'd been preparing a spell that, if done wrong, could have blown up a small town. She herself was protected, but her strengths didn't extend the entirety of the area. So, she figured, if something was going to go nuclear, she should be a place where no one would be hurt.

It hadn't happened, by the way; the spell had gone off without a hitch.

But once was all it took for Bonnie to realize this world had a lot of uses.

After that first time, she always rationalized going back. She would argue with herself in her bed for hours, sitting awake, before finally buckling and pulling out the ascendant. For example, when her favorite bakery in DC closed down, she knew where she could find more than a dozen of those tantalizing donuts sitting out, forever untouched. Or, when little Josie lost her favorite stuffed toy that even magic couldn't find, and a new unicorn from the store just wouldn't do, Bonnie popped back to find a unicorn that looked and smelled like the lost one and gained an 'IOU' from both Alaric and Caroline. And, how could she pass up helping Damon get a ring for Elena since he no longer could just compel someone when Tiffany's and Co would never notice a nice one lost from an inventory since there was no one to count it? Elena, she told herself as she perused the glittering diamonds, deserved a nice ring after all the strife in her life. She deserved a normal, non-exciting human existence with Damon.

After a while, the problem was, she starting leaning back on it more and more until she would shift back and forth once a week. As far as her friends were concerned, she'd only been there two times. Damon had no problem with her sacking the Prison World for a ring, and when Kai was brought up as also being there (the reason the world was there), he just scoffed.

"Even as a human, I could take on that punk," He'd dismissed the thought.

Caroline had been against it at first, but she'd been so stressed by the end of three days of Josie adamantly refusing to do anything until she was reunited with her friend, she caved. She would disapprove if she knew Bonnie went there for a ring or for something as mundane as doughnuts, but Bonnie didn't have to tell Caroline anything.

The truth of the matter was that Bonnie found herself in the Prison World a lot.

Need some peace and quiet? Poof.

Have a spell that needs to be done uninterrupted and sit untouched for three weeks? Poof.

Need something that existed prior to the creation of the world? Poof.

She wondered if it often made her a terrible person for popping back and forth to lift textbooks or clothes or movies from the world, but it's not like anyone was using those anyway. Plus, she always told herself, she would be buying them if she had the money for it. Which, she didn't, not currently. She always told herself that her constant usage of the Prison World was a temporary thing. One day she'd outgrow it.

Yet, in the recesses of her mind, she knew that the moment she had popped back here without a second thought, she had started sliding down a slope that she couldn't claw her way out of.

Every time she went, she knew the risk of letting Kai out. She that if he managed to get free from his chains, if he could find any hospital, if he found her one of these times...well, Kai would stop at nothing to regain access to society. He'd already proven that once.

But, as the years went on, she became more confident that he was desiccated, so the threat was slipping away more and more. And that should have been it. That should have been the extent that Bonnie thought about Kai. But it wasn't.

That was her second secret.

Bonnie thought of Kai almost as often as she thought about the Prison World. When she was back in the world, it was like in the back of her mind, he was always there, mentally. Magically, she could feel his presence there as a secondary magical being. If she could feel him, she was absolutely sure that Kai could feel her. She thought sometimes she could feel him feeling her, she could almost reach out and tug on that desperation that Kai felt, that utter dark need.

Magic was complicated. Magic was selfish. Magic was not biased. Magic did things to better the magic.

And the fact that two witches, the last of their covens (because while Alaric's twins were Jo's, they weren't _really_ Geminis, even if they were twins), existed out there that brushed close enough to feel each other's magical signature often, but never touched- two ships in the night- was driving magic crazy.

Nevermind the fact that one was a murderer who had done unspeakable things. Nevermind the fact that Kai would sooner kill Bonnie over anything else. Nevermind the fact Bonnie would sooner kill Kai.

As far as the magic was concerned, they'd been attracted to each other, once. And even if they hadn't been, maybe it wouldn't have cared.

Magic did what magic did.

And the magic currently? It was tugging Bonnie back to Kai as hard as it could, and Bonnie was resisting it every moment. The first time she'd felt the urge settle in her bones, she'd popped away, thinking it was the proximity of existing in the world. Apparently, that didn't matter, so Bonnie continued to return.

This led Bonnie to her third secret; the one, that above all, she couldn't let anyone know:

Bonnie wanted to fuck Kai.

Maybe it was the magic, she told herself, maybe it was the magic that made her feel things for him. However, she doubted it, since this secret had taken hold of her the moment she saw him years ago. She'd battled this urge for years, frankly.

Liking Kai and wanting to jump his bones were two very different things. When she told Kai she'd never like him, that much was true. She'd heard great things about hatefucking someone, though.

And whatever it was, magic, some perverted urge, the fact she hadn't been laid in ages, or plain old hormones...Bonnie was finding the pull to where Kai was harder and harder to resist.

She would find herself drawing closer each time, each jump into this world she'd go a step closer to where he still was. To town, to the square, to the street, to a store down, and finally now...pacing outside of the door.

She could still hear Spin Doctors blasting, which told her pretty concretely Kai was still trapped since she knew the first thing he would do when he broke free would have been to smash every Spin Doctor's track into oblivion.

"Okay, I'm here," Bonnie said out loud to no one, "What more do you want?"

She shouldn't have asked; she knew well enough. Magic wanted to continue. Magic wanted people to be able to wield magic. Magic wanted covens to create new little witches to teach the craft to. The continuation was well enough understood from there.

When Bonnie had had this realization, she'd laughed. Did it know that Kai was a vampire now? Did it know that he was sterile?

And yet...he was also a heretic.

Years ago, she would have figured that magic was just stupid. And then, something impossible happened, Klaus had a kid.

So, maybe it didn't matter if you were a vampire? Maybe if you were half-vampire, half-anything alive you could procreate. And, if Bonnie thought about it, she knew magic wasn't stupid. Magic saw all. It saw Kai and his, erm, fatherly abilities.

So, the fact that Bonnie knew eventually this magic pull would break her down, bring her to him should have completely terrified her, all things considering. It didn't. What did scare her was knowing this and realizing she wasn't scared.

Bonnie wanted kids. That wasn't the problem. She might not want them now, but yeah, she wanted one or two eventually.

Did she want them with Kai? Her answer should have been a firm, resounding 'hell no'. Should have been.

She didn't think he would ever be the father of the year, granted. But, one night in which the magic felt like it was clawing her, digging deep into her and dragging her to him, she wondered if she raised a kid alone, just had him father it, that would suffice?

She was confident in her abilities to raise a kid. She felt like she'd been raising her two best friends since they were in kindergarten, and she was great with Lizzy and Josie. Plus, she often imagined how utterly powerful this kid would be, or kids, since Geminis had their thing for twins. Lizzie and Josie were pretty damn powerful and their father was completely human, his adventure as a vampire nonwithstanding.

But to have a kid born of the last Bennet Blood and the leader of the Gemini Coven?

Hell, no wonder the magic was so bound determined to get them together. If Bonnie were talking this over with her friends, she might liken magic to that annoying match-maker friend that always conveniently locked two kids together in closets at parties, waiting for something to happen. Except Bonnie and Kai weren't fumbling teenagers and the stakes wasn't an awkward kiss. It was a freaking baby.

She could do this thought. She was nearly 26. Even so, it would be maybe...what? One more year of fending off this magic before she broke anyway? One more year of feeling persistently hot and bothered and arguing with a force beyond her own power? One more year of not really feeling satisfied after Netflix and Chill with some attractive enough guy from Tindr whose only problem was he was not Malachi Parker? Yeah, no. Bonnie would rather do it now.

Bonnie took a deep breath in. She tried to wait until her heartbeat slowed, but that was pretty unrealistic, given the situation. She imagined what her friends' responses would have been if she told them about this. About how she wanted to sleep with Kai. About how 'magic' wanted to have a kid. About all of it.

Elena: _Condoms are a thing, you know?_

Caroline: _Kids are great Bonnie, but not with a murdering maniac. Are you crazy? You'll regret it. I'm just looking out for you._

Condoms were a thing, yeah, but magic would keep going until she was knocked up. In fact, it would probably only get worse. And yes, Caroline, she'd say, she was crazy.

She flipped open her compact mirror, checking her makeup. She spritzed herself once more with perfume; the same stuff she'd been wearing when she was trapped the first time, just because. Kai seemed like the sort that would appreciate the sentimental effort.

She went through the plan in her head. She'd wake him up, carefully. She'd keep him chained. She'd do the dirty things to him that she'd been dreaming about.

Kai might be mad at first that he wasn't releasing her, but hey, in return he got laid. If he was like any other guy she figured he wouldn't be able to resist her proposition.

And afterward, because she was pretty much banking on the fact this would be a one and done thing, she'd go home...act really surprised when a test came back positive, tell her friends it was a one-night stand, have the kid and, well, that was it. It was actually quite a simple plan if she took away a lot of the mush in between. Scarily simple.

She could feel Kai's energy spiking out around her, as though he could feel how close she was...that she was inches away from him, just a door between them.

She pushed open the door.

Kai was fairly dessicated at this point, but she saw his eyes flicker to her as soon as she opened. If Kai could move his lips into a smirk, he totally would have been. The thing was that he didn't seem shocked to see her. Maybe her weeks of nearly approaching this place had been able to reach him.

The first thing Bonnie did was go to the jukebox; partially to torture Kai, pretend like she was just here to piss him off more, but also because Bonnie Bennet would not fuck anyone with that in the background. It was really getting to her too. She stopped it, considering if she wanted to change it to a different tune. She told herself she wasn't here to romance Kai, however. She knew he got it up from just being around her, she had ample evidence of that, and this wasn't a lover's call, this was something else.

So, no music.

Bonnie pulled out a blood bag from her purse, twisting the cap off and dribbling it into his lips. After that, it didn't take long for the color to return to his face, to everywhere. She watched as he hungrily devoured it.

"Another?" He asked once it was shriveled and empty. His voice was rough, it sounded sexy.

"Once we're done here," Bonnie pulled out two more bags to show she wasn't tricking him. He struggled against the chains, baring his teeth, "You weren't strong enough then, you're for sure not strong enough now."

Kai realized this, scowling, "Well, it would be better if it came right from the source, of course..." He said, eyeing in on her neck.

"Fat fucking chance," Bonnie snorted, "Well, maybe if you're a good boy." Her voice dropped an octave, teasing. Kai locked his jaw, letting out a snort.

"Right, right. Magic wants a mini-Parker."

So, Kai knew. Well, Kai had all the time in the world to consider it, so of course, Kai knew.

"Bennett," Bonnie corrected, "A mini Bennett." No way in hell was she giving her kid his last name, not when she was going to be raising it and Kai wasn't getting near it.

"If you, ah, untie my hands, we could get going," Kai offered.

"I think we'll manage without," Bonnie said, as she began to unbutton her coat. She had a feeling he also already knew this; she was already ready to go without much of anything.

"Ah, yes, this is your kink, isn't it?" Kai rattled the chains, "You were just too much of a coward to admit it last time."

Bonnie got to the last button, "Are you going to let me do this, Kai? Because I'll walk right out of here. I'll put Spin Doctors right back on and never look back."

It was a bluff. She knew she couldn't resist the pull.

Kai weighed his options; she could see it on his face. He knew a lot, but he hadn't had time to think about this happening. To make it seem real, she reached for the blood bags as she re-did a button.

"Wait," Kai jerked against his confides, "Arg, shit. Whatever."

"Is that how a good boy would respond?" Bonnie got inches away from him without ever touching. Kai leaned forward, so close to her, but just the slightest bit too far from her, "What do you say, Kai?"

"Ravish me, Bon?" He said, and Bonnie leaned down, brushing his lips.

"Good enough."

* * *

 **I have plans to continue writing this as a multi-chap, but since I'm currently pretty bogged down with a ton of other stories and I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to update a next chapter, I'm gunna leave this as complete because it was meant to be read as a one-shot (until plot bunnies befell me, which, you know...happens often).**

 **But, if y'all leave reviews, I'm a lot more likely to update or add more chapters sooner. Interest in continuing is the number one thing that will assure an update to this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello all! Yes, after a year, I decided to continue this! I was hoping to get this out for this years BonKai day, but real life got in the way. Oh well. At least it's here now :)**

 **Thank you to all of you who reviewed: Sage1998C, Jennifer, LaKessy, Jamix, BonKaiFan4Life, guest, shadowcatgirl09, vhoustoun57yahoocom, vixenxfreezepop, Guest, Dark Angel of Sorrow Returns, guest, Thankunextbitch, jacpin2002, and Litschi!**

 **Jennifer: I am going to continue it!**

 **LaKessy: Magic wants a magic baby...no matter how messed up the parents are. But damn, could you imagine how powerful that would be? I mean, Hope's parents were an original and a pretty normal wolf (albeit, an alpha, but it wasn't ever really explored before hand) but imagine how big two of the most powerful witch bloodlines would come together as.**

 **BonkaiFan4Life: You'd be right to think that's not all that magic wants of them ;)**

 **Guest: Since that's the whole plan of this fic, you will for sure get that ;)**

* * *

Bonnie grasped Kai's face, tugging his lips forward to meet hers. He seemed to be like putty in her hands, allowing her to move his neck just the right way. That is, up until he lunged forward. For a terrifying second, Bonnie thought that he was trying to get free, trying to break away, until the only thing he did was knock his teeth against hers, hungrily reaching forward for her. His tongue ran along the inside of her lips.

Bonnie had to give him A for effort. And damn, was he a good kisser. For a boy who had spent most of his life a psychopath, then the other most of it in a prison world, Bonnie truly wondered where he learned this? If he was naturally gifted, Bonnie may scream. It just wasn't fair that someone like Kai should be gifted with a tongue that made her feel weak at the knees, when no one got to experience it properly.

But that wasn't right, since Bonnie was in the process of having sex with him right now. She was going to reap these benefits. Thank god; it better be good.

Kai bit her lip, jerking her from her thoughts. He used his fangs too, which really hurt. Before she could draw back and scold him, he was licking the blood away. He was straining forward. He growled as Bonnie began to draw back.

She knew that Kai couldn't possibly take enough of her blood from her split lip to renew his strength, but she wasn't going to treat him that easily.

"We do this my way," She said firmly, finishing unbuttoning her top. She watched as Kai's eyes slowly trailed downward, resting on her bra. Usually, Bonnie would remind him where her eyes were, but in this situation, that was exactly where she wanted him looking.

She kicked off her heels. As much as the idea of sex with heels on intrigued Bonnie, now was not the time or place, specifically because she needed to crawl onto his lap.

She helped herself across his spread legs, bracing her hands on his arms as she slid in between the slots between his legs and the chair arms. She held herself above him for a second, watching as he tried not to twitch upwards.

Just to see how badly he wanted her.

She wanted him, as previously established, but it felt nice to be needed. No, it felt nice to hold the power over him.

She sat down, sliding her hands up his arms, over his shaking shoulders, up his face. She leaned forward, watching his jaw twitch. He was watching her intently. Like a cat after prey, his eyes steely and unwavering. She ghosted her left hand over his face, enjoying being unpredictable.

She let her other hand wander up into his hair, shorn short. Not too short though, just the right length. Just long enough for her fingers to card through it. If she were a normal girl, and he a normal boy, she might play with his hair. It was soft and she liked how it tickled her palms. She might do it after sex, in the afterglow as they lay panting, and he might kiss her forehead.

They weren't normal though.

Bonnie tightened her hand into a fist.

She pressed her pelvis down, whispering against his cheek.

"I know that hurting me always turned you on Kai," She murmured, recalling the look of pleasure that would cross his face as he was siphoning her, and those breathy moans he'd let out too, "But shall we see if it goes the other way?"

She tugged on the roots of his hair... _violently_.

Kai winced, but only with a sense of defeat, not pain. He bit his lip, a thin groan escaping his lips as he instantly hardened.

Bonnie preened.

"Oh, Malachai," She whispered, "You've just made this so much more fun."

Bonnie's hand on his cheek turned her long nails, digging them into his flesh, liking how tiny crescent-moons showed up. She thought about pressing harder, drawing skin, but perhaps another day.

"Are you going to actually fuck me, Bon?" Kai asked through clenched teeth.

"You getting antsy?" Bonnie teased, knowing how turned on he was right now, how painful it must be.

"You can't tell me you aren't too," Kai responded, though is voice was rough. She knew, though she wasn't sure how, that it was from his lust, not the fact he hadn't talked in years.

"Yes, but I can walk out of here."

"No you can't," Kai smirked, "Because you're free and a human. I was dessicated and I could feel it. It must have overwhelmed you. It must have felt like someone hammering in your brain, day after day," He let his head tip back, looking smug, "Can't relate to that. I only felt it on my peripheral."

Bonnie let her breath out unevenly. He had her there, but she'd be damned if she let him know that. She couldn't walk away. The need itched at her skin like fire ants crawling all over her, the heat so overpowering that she felt sweat starting to form on her skin.

"Must we talk?"

"Kettle black, Bonster, kettle black."

Bonnie paused for a second, reminding herself that she had the power above them here. Kai was chained and had no real movement. She was the one that was free, that much was true. As much as the feeling nearly suffocated her, she was the one that was deciding exactly how and when and what this was going to be.

Kai wasn't going to take that away from her.

"You're right," Bonnie agreed firmly.

Foreplay done. It's not like either of them needed it anyway. She could stick around, see how far she could push his pain, torture him a little. But if he got off on it, was it really torture, or was she just slipping into something good for him? Plus, why would she want to drag this on longer than possible?

Bonnie raised herself so she could unbuckle his pants. She was grateful it came off easily; the worst would be sitting there, fumbling with the metal clasp. Kai would make some smart-ass offer about untying his hands, she'd snap at him, and Sisyphus would just roll that boulder back up again. And again. And again.

It was too familiar of a tune, one Bonnie was frankly tired listening to.

She expected Kai to be difficult, to dig his heels in (metaphorically) and make her do all the work. She expected him to enjoy watching her struggle, but surprisingly, he lifted his hips to help Bonnie yank his pants off. They pooled around his ankles, and Kai breathed out a sigh of relief.

Yes, magic, Bonnie thought, she was going to get there.

"You need-," Kai started to ask, his face smooth, and it was almost a nice gesture. Bonnie shook her head, regretting it. He licked his lips, smug that she was already aroused. She couldn't hide the fact, as much as she momentarily wished she had. If he'd tried to help her off, he'd just find her already soaked anyway.

Bonnie wasn't trying to have an orgasam, as nice as it may be. She was trying to make a baby.

"It's not you," Bonnie said dryly, as untrue as it might be.

It was magic, she reminded herself. Her attraction to him was purely fabricated.

Luckily, Kai was hot. Bonnie wasn't blind. She knew this, she had watched how girls followed him around. If he was less of a rampaging murder, he probably could have gotten girls easily. Hell, he probably got them anyway.

Bonnie slid off her own underwear, tossing the slinky black number somewhere behind them. Oh, how she'd hemmed and hawed about what to wear. Did she wear a pair of ugly underwear, to show she did not care what Kai thought of her? Did she wear a sexy pair, to seduce him?

In the end, Bonnie couldn't let herself knowingly go to a hook-up with a pair of ratty cottons on, questionable sexual partner or not.

She hardly had to make sure he was ready. She rubbed her palm around it once, just to feel it, the size, prepare herself mentally. Kai didn't even have a witty quip, but he did have a choking sound he tried to hard to keep in.

Sliding him into her felt glorious. As she was shoving down, Kai jerked up as hard as he could, sheathing all the way inside her the first try.

Sitting completely in his lap, Bonnie breathed out. There was a second where neither moved, where Bonnie just let herself come awash with the feeling. All the years of their stupid cat and mouse game, those moments in the Prison World where Bonnie was a second away from being sure he was about to slam her against a wall and have her there or that she was maybe going to have him, all of that came barreling up to this moment.

The incessant annoyance of the magic lifted instantly. The buzz that had grown in the back of her brain as the days went on lessoned, her chest felt like it was finally free, her whole body didn't feel like it was melting off.

It didn't go away, not like Bonnie expected it would. It wasn't going to just let them go with getting to step 'A' of sex...it needed them to continue it, all the way to 'Z'.

"So Bonnie," Kai said, clearing out his throat, "Maybe you had questionably good education- who knows where the American Public School is at these days- but generally, and I'm just pointing this out, when two people hate each other very much and want to create a magic baby, you sort of have to move."

Bonnie was pissed she even let him finish that. His little speeches were one of the things that drove her up a wall.

"I know how sex works. I'm not a virgin," Bonnie growled back sorely. Sore because yeah, she was a little stiff. It had been awhile. Sore also because could Kai just shut the hell up and let the moment be? Not that they were having a moment, but it was the principal of it.

"Of course, and just statin' facts again, if I were untied, _I_ could-,"

Bonnie thrusted against him, pulling herself up and letting herself drop back onto him, effectively silencing him.

"Your hips aren't tied down. You aren't at a strip club. You can do some work." Bonnie said, though she began to rotate her hips on Kai, unable to keep her own body from seeking the pleasure that she was feeling.

"I would usually ask you to say please too, you know," Kai said, twisting his manacled hands inward, angling them just so he could grasp her waist, shoving her down perfectly in time to his thrusts, "But I'll let you have this one, because Little Kai-,"

"Oh, god, just shut up," Bonnie said, kissing him hard, jerking on his roots again. Kai thrusted particularly hard, hitting her just right, just so that she was getting as much pleasure from this as he was.

He started taking the tempo, a bruising pace. His fingers dug into side; she's surely have evidence of this there in the morning, large handprints blooming colors across her side. He was relentless, it was almost painful. Just teetering the line, just so much so that Bonnie could tell the difference, and the difference was addicting.

"You know, I think you might get off on pain a little bit too," Kai whispered, "And that's okay. It's sexier."

Bonnie, on one hand, didn't even want to consider all the kids of fucked up this kid would be, having the two of them for parents.

The other half of her reminded that lots of people did kinky as hell things behind closed doors, and in general, most people turned out perfectly fine.

She never had to tell her future son or daughter that they were born out of a hatefuck. As far as her kids would know, their dad had tragically died. Kai was dead, that wasn't a lie. Tragically? Well, Bonnie had taken acting classes in high school. She was sure she could muster a fake tear if it was for her kid.

"I wasn't going to last very long," Kai said after a second, warning her.

"Fine," Bonnie said back, though she did have the crazy thought she wished that this was going to last longer. No, that was stupid. The whole point was to get him off as quick as possible, abscond with his semen inside of her, never see him again. The plan was easy.

Bonnie whimpered as she felt her own pleasure peak, likely helped by magic (and who ever said magic was an ass? Oh, right...her… Well, she recanted that. Magic was a bro, when it wanted to be), and Kai was a second later.

For every moment she'd been so careful about no one finishing inside of her, even with protection, she had a quick panic when she forgot where she was, what they were trying to do. Kai didn't, however, and firmly kept her sitting as deep as he could go. She half thought he was going to make some gross comment, ruin the mood, but he just breathed heavily as he finished inside of her.

Bonnie paused a little bit before arching off of him. A bit of his cum dripped down her leg, and Bonnie wiped it away with a bar napkin, scowling.

"You gunna take your bra off?" Kai asked as she tugged her skirt up to its proper place at her waist.

"No."

"C'mon, please?" Kai whined, "Give me nice image after that. Something to remember my baby's momma by."

Bonnie closed her eyes, "Don't remind me that you might have just sired a child."

Kai chuckled, eyes darting to her leg, "That might be hard for you to forget," He said, the evidence still leaking out of her. Bonnie swallowed back a comment, knowing he was just looking to get a rise out of her.

"It's easy," She finally said, unable to let that be the last comment, "In my mind, the father of my future child was Ryan Reynolds or Johnny Depp or Paul Rudd."

"So you like older men, eh?" Kai's eyes watched her every move, "That's probably why you're so obsessed with me."

Bonnie stuffed her things back into her bag, "Newsflash, I'm actually older now. I'm 26."

If Kai reacted to how long he'd been in here, he didn't show it.

"Nope!" The 'p' sound popped off his lips, "I'm 40-something, due to some great Prison World witchy-woo, I look as handsome as ever. Remember?"

"Ugg, that might make this worse."

Bonnie found where she'd flung her underwear, thinking that she might have to burn this after, since it would be ruined by the time she got back home.

"Wait!"

Kai's frantic tone made her pause. She turned, raising a single eyebrow.

"Can I have that? Serious."

"Why?" Bonnie started tugging it up her leg.

"Dunno, prove to people I had actual sex with Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie scoffed. Who was he going to brag to?

"No," She said easily, "Yeah, no."

"Just...fine, a nice memento. You get a bouncing baby out of this, I get, what?"

"You had sex. That's your prize," Bonnie said, though paused with it half-way up her legs.

"Seriously. You're just going to leave here, let me dessciate again, raise _our_ child, all until you need me for your next kid? Sounds like I'm getting the short stick." Kai argued.

"Excuse me, next child?" Bonnie almost barfed.

"Yes. Parkers multiply fast, didn't you see?" Kai said absolutely without a hint of humor, "And, if that's not a twinsie set inside you, you'll be back for that one. Maybe not right away, but eventually. And if it is? Well, magic likes spares."

"I cannot believe this," Bonnie hissed, though a part of her knew it to be true. She felt like tearing her hair out. How had she missed that jump of logic? Yes, already the magic was letting her be, but it obviously liked Kai. And part of liking Kai was liking Parkers. And part of liking Parkers was...multiples.

She would be back, even if she was pregnant.

Fucking fuck it all to hell.

She was never going to be free of him, was she?

Bonnie let her shoulders drop. Then, she did something she wasn't even sure why. After she gave Kai his promised blood bag, she snapped his neck with a flip of his wrist. Now that his head was lolling, she quickly put his pants up back around his waist, and then she dropped her underwear in his lap.

"Have fun," She said, turning out before he could wake up and goad her with anything else. She realized, once outside, that she hadn't turned the music back on. Oh well, it wasn't worth it, not entirely. Kai was still trapped, and that was what was important.

Once outside, the breeze tickling her bare thighs a little bit uncomfortably, she pulled out the ascendant.

Then, Bonnie popped back into her room, trying to not think about Kai under any circumstance. She lied to Elena about going out when she was invited to dinner, and instead sat on her bed, pillow under her legs, willing his seed to take root, so at the very least, she wouldn't have to go back there at least for another couple years.

 _But what if you want to?_

She angrily shut down her conscious.

She'd just had great sex, she wasn't thinking right.

Once the haze of it had cleared, that line of thought would obviously be laughable.

* * *

 **So yes, that chapter was just smut, but I do have actual plans for a plot...well, somewhere in this story haha. I have no idea how long this will be. I have sorta half-baked ideas of where I want it to head. Hopefully now that I'm out for the summer, I'll have time to refine it and all.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this part two, be sure to drop me a review telling me what you thought of it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been on a real Bonkai kick lately, realized it was because I was totally craving writing something a little darker, so I've pumped out a couple chapters (so I'll be able to update this monthly, as is with most my fics), and have a good sense of how and where this is going! Plus, smut. Beautiful, beautiful smut mwahaha**

 **Thanks to my reviewers: DarkAngelofSorrowReturns, Cherry1, Jacpin2002, vixenxfreezepop, Imnogoodwithusernames, and freckled98!**

 **Cherry1: Glad you like it so far!**

* * *

Bonnie woke up sore. She rubbed her eyes moved her legs. She was wearing her clothes from the previous day, hardly underneath the covers.

The more she woke up, the more she realized that the soreness was entirely in her upper thighs and between them. Wearily, she wondered if Elena had convinced her out again, and if maybe she'd tried to get lucky, despite the pounding headache of the-

Bonnie sat up with a jolt. The magic headache was all but gone.

She threw off the blanket over her legs, a mixture of panic, relief, and strange excitement coursing through her body. There, on her inner thigh, the proof of last night; dried, crackling as her legs moved, the salty tang lingering in the air for just a second.

As she got up to go to the bathroom, it all came rushing back.

She wet a washcloth under the faucet, warm water, and rubbed her skin clean. Then, she turned on the shower, since she just wanted to erase Kai's touch from her body completely.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror. Bonnie paused, hiking her cami up and the waistband of her underwear down to look at the bruises that painted her skin like watercolor on a canvas.

They were ugly and purple, fingerprints digging into her side, large palms blooming onto her stomach. Her lip was split, blood caking on the outside of the wound. It looked like she got in a fight with a wolf last night.

 _Or a vampire…_

A shiver ran up her spine, setting her baby soft hair on her arms upright. It wasn't a shiver from disgust or from fear, as she entirely thought it was, but it was the thudding in her heart that made her feel like she was going to vomit. It was the excitement, the cool sweat right before having sex, when she got really turned on.

Angrily, Bonnie threw her top somewhere behind her, getting into the shower before it was warm. She immediately grabbed the soap, furious for finding that sexy, for enjoying what had happened yesterday.

 _You know, I think you might get off on pain a little bit too…_

Kai's batshit crazy assertion bounced around her mind. It was absolutely unimaginable. She got off on his pain, as in she enjoyed seeing him get exactly what was coming to him. The idea that she too found some sort of sick pleasure in the roughness was something she wholeheartedly refused to believe.

She'd enjoyed sex with Jeremy, and he was about as vanilla as they came. It might have just been their ages too, she acquiesced, but she recalled not a whole lot of deviation from the standard position. She'd always liked sex with him. And then with Enzo! They were sometimes a bit more exciting, but nothing near Kai's level of darkness, and she enjoyed that even more!

 _But you know that Kai was still the best lay out of the three you've ever had._

"No," Bonnie snapped out loud, "He wasn't. That's…"

She slammed her hand against the wall of the shower.

The sex had been good. Thank god. But it wasn't supposed to be enjoyable, it was supposed to serve a purpose. God willing, it did.

She spent a long time in the shower, until the water cooled down and ran cold. She cleaned every square inch of her body, used up the last of her soap she had sitting on the shelf.

When she got out, right as she was grabbing for her fluffy bathrobe, she saw herself in the mirror again.

She wasn't focused on the bruises this time, but instead her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she traced her lithe figure. She placed a careful hand on her midriff, wondering if at this very second, her future child was taking root. She'd seen Caroline pregnant, she'd seen Elena pregnant. Somehow, though, she couldn't imagine herself pregnant.

Did she even want a kid?

She'd always imagined herself going the regular route to a family; you know, fall in love, get married, plan for a baby. She was planning for a baby, but that's about where it ended. Still, she couldn't help but feel settled in her decision. Had she been wholly against having a child, she would have worked harder to find a way out of it. As it was, she hadn't.

And a part of Bonnie, a part that reawakened this morning, admitted she was looking forward to it.

She was a Bennett. She didn't need a man to raise a child.

XXxxXX

Bonnie started looking for a new apartment two weeks after the night that she did not think about. Or, tried not to think about.

Living in a studio for one person was fantastic. The perfect amount of space, nothing wasted. Just enough room to drag herself from her bedroom space to her kitchen to her bathroom, not much more.

Babies? She may not be a pro, but she knew they took up a lot of space.

Jesus fucking Christ, she was already thinking about babies, as in plural, compared to just one baby. Damn the Gemini and their insane penchant for twins. No other witch coven in the world, as far as Bonnie knew, had that going for them. She supposed when you were one of the most magical leading families, something probably had to be a little screwy.

She started by just browsing Zillow at her bed at night, scrolling through new places around town. Two bedrooms, at minimum. Maybe a backyard. A town house? Could she even afford a starter home, maybe?

Kai was donating half of this equation. Could she rightfully ask him to pitch in? Geminis were pretty rich, she'd been slowly discovering that.

But did she want any of his money? She wasn't even sure she wanted his kid, but yet, here they were.

After narrowing down a handful of options, Bonnie enticed Caroline and Elena out to hunt abodes with her. She cited her decision to move that the current landlady was selling the apartment complex to a hotel chain, causing her to have to find other living. It was a white lie that wasn't a big enough deal to have her friends bother fixing it. Caroline had offered to compel the landlady, but Bonnie had brightly pointed out that maybe it was time for a change.

Elena always had good taste in apartments. Caroline was here because she instinctively looked for baby-traps, even without knowing it. And Bonnie needed to know that.

When Caroline pulled a face at location number one, and then pointed out with a pinched look that there were a lot of outlets very close to the ground, it was something Bonnie had hardly considered. Or, when Caroline examined a banister on a loft apartment Bonnie thought was damn near perfect, she waved one finger at it, and off-handedly said it was just about the perfect fit for a toddler to stick their head between and then get stuck. And then, she was the first to notice in the fourth location that the ground was uneven- the carpet sticking weirdly out- and a baby was likely to trip waddling across it, and could seriously hurt themselves. She always would apologize, but Bonnie could not tell her how grateful she was for these tips.

She'd have to tell them eventually, but that seemed like a far point away. She couldn't let them know she was intentionally looking for a new place due to a baby, it had to be more of an organic thing. An accident, as far as they knew. With a stranger. Who couldn't be tracked down at all. Never. Ever.

Still, Bonnie wanted perfection. She might end up raising this kid in the house forever; her Gram's house had been the place where her mother had been born and raised. Her grandmother had perfected it and never found a compelling reason to leave. Bonnie would consider herself so lucky if that happened to her.

Slowly, her future started to mentally take shape. A part of Bonnie wished she wasn't quite so excited.

XXxxXX

When her period came that month, Bonnie was unsure if she was thrilled, relieved, or utterly disappointed. She sat on her toilet, fingers pressed to her lips, trying to wade through the onslaught of feelings that had washed over her.

Part of these emotions were due to her totally out of whack hormones, obviously. Underneath that, there were some genuinely confounding feelings.

She was relieved, sort of. In the sort of way that even if you were excited for something new and scary, pushing it back sort of gave you a breather. It reminded Bonnie of getting college acceptance letters in the mail. She'd gotten a big letter from her school of choice, only to open it and find out she'd been waitlisted. As disappointed as she'd been, she'd also been sort of happy. It was out of her fingers, but she also knew that some decision had been made. She wasn't waiting in limbo. She'd gotten in eventually, but those days in between had been a strange mixture of fluxating anxiety and calmness.

After the relief, Bonnie realized that disappointment followed on the tail. Right after, tacked on, and immovable. It was the emotion that stayed with her, that kept on her back as she cleaned up, mechanically got dressed, and went to find some Advil.

Looking for that apartment, ruminating on a possible child, actually trying...it was like something in her mind had been flipped.

Bonnie had always considered herself pretty maternal, in an average high-school way. She'd always been kind and caring, a great babysitter. Plus, she felt like keeping up with Elena and Jeremy had forced her hand to a quasi-mom friend. Then, when Caroline had her twins, Bonnie had always loved making them laugh and smile and taking the pair of Caroline's exhausted hands for a few hours. It's not like she was rushing to be a teen mom, but she definitely had that mothering spark deep within her.

But it was like, of late, someone had set those dry kindling ablaze.

Perhaps it was that she had come to terms with it. She had fully expected to be late, and then later, and then for her period to never come. She had made peace with it. She'd started thinking of baby names and lingering at Target next to those impossibly small baby shoes.

Well, she tried to tell herself, they gave it a good try. Didn't work. Been tested. Time to move on.

Except for the fact that the magical headache was back by noon that day.

Bonnie wasn't getting out of anything.

XXxxXX

In the eerily silent town center, Bonnie stopped off by the fountain to splash some water on her face, locking her jaw as the insistent ringing heightening in the back of her ears.

Four months. Four measly months was all time time she managed to avoid coming back here.

She'd thought that she'd put off the initial calling for a year, she had at least that much time.

But no, she'd caved. She really didn't think she'd be able to make it to that fifth month.

Maybe it was because the stone had already been set in motion, the wheels rolled. She'd begun this now, and magic was nudging her to finish. No, not nudging.

Freaking shoving with a taser, more like.

In that time, Bonnie had prepared. She'd gotten one of those handy iPhone apps that tracked her period. It told her that today- and tomorrow- she was at the biggest risk for getting pregnant. She told herself she did this so she wouldn't have to come back again.

This time, she was really going to just get it done with.

On top of that, Bonnie had been busy with spellcasting and object imbuing.

She'd found a vial of Kai's blood in the wreckage of the old Parker mansion. They kept the blood of all the Gemini Leaders for posterity, which sounded really freaking creepy, unless you were a witch. Blood was like gold, she'd come to realize, and it was always a good thing to have on hand.

Tinkering with Kai's blood had given her a purpose, a tether to keep her away from the Prison World. Unfortunately, she'd finished her little project two days ago, meaning that there was no good reason to put this trip off, especially when it coincided with that red alert on her phone so precisely.

She'd done this once, she told herself. She could do it again.

Kai hadn't moved from where she left him, and didn't look too worse for wear. Four months hardly shriveled a vampire. He was probably hungry as hell, but still looked as handsome as ever. Arg, did she say handsome? She meant annoying.

"Knew you'd be back," Kai croaked with that annoying, haughty smile.

"Oh, did you?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows, frustrated.

"Well, when it was obvious that we need to just try," His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, over his fangs, "A little harder," His eyes trailed down to her stomach, still flat.

Bonnie didn't know why, but she instinctively went to cover it.

"You managed to make it four months. Impressive," Kai continued, lazily turning his electric gaze over to her, "But did you ever consider once how it was for me? Since I wasn't desiccated this time? This magical imperative that's like bad tinnitus? It's fucking pressing against my skull like a drill, Bonster. And I'm not exactly in a position to do anything." He rattled his chains. Good, still in those.

Bonnie barked out a harsh laugh, "You're lucky if I think of you at all."

"Now don't be cruel," Kai cooed, "You've been at the centerfold of all my sexy dreams. I bet it's the same for you."

Bonnie managed to keep her face unflushed, despite the shiver that ran up her spine. She'd never admit this to him, of course not.

"How do we even know it's going to work?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms, "You ever consider you're just," She made a gun motion with her finger, "Shooting blanks?"

"Yeah, nope," The 'p' popped off his lips with a casual shrug, "Because magic wants this. Magic doesn't fuck up that bad. Plus, you wouldn't be here too if you truly thought that."

She'd caught him. She'd gone over the possibility in her head a thousand times that this was all a mistake and that there would never be a magic kid from this. But all her ends led her to this; magic did as magic wanted. It could almost give her a virgin birth, if it didn't have a fantastically magical father candidate tied up for her here. She was sure if Kai was dead, perhaps it would.

"Fine," Bonnie agreed, but soured and frustrated. More sexually frustrated, because once again, all other sex was completely vile and unpleasurable. Magic was getting her hooked on Kai, like some sort of dangerous new drug. She shouldn't want him so badly, she shouldn't feel like she needed him to finish, but here she was.

"Maybe it was the position," Kai said out loud, "Chairs are super fun- you ever have throne sex? It's good- but I can assure you I'm much better in other ways."

Bonnie stalked up to him. Perhaps for the first time, Kai realized that Bonnie had come without seemingly anything. No blood bags, no purse, no...nothing. His confusion was present in knitting his brows, just for a second.

"I hate to say it," Bonnie inhaled hard, "But you're right. Don't let it get to your head."

Kai was beaming, "Too late."

She grabbed his shirt, digging her nails a little too hard into his chest, probably leaving half-moon marks if not drawing blood. Kai sucked air through his teeth, but his eyes flashed with lust instead of pain.

"Oh, yeah, harder babe," He whispered, half-attempting to make her feel gross, but half-seriously. Bonnie considered slapping him, but he'd probably like that too.

" _Phasmatos Motum Corporium_ _,_ " Bonnie began to whisper. The air around them swirled, like a tornado racing through the room. Kai listened to her chant three times before a light turned on in his eyes, understanding, and he echoed. She began to feel her skin fuzz, like she was being covered in soft cotton plants drifting in the air. It was only present for a second before the pressure around them and the softness sharply vanished.

Bonnie opened her eyes inside the modest house they'd transported to.

"Impressive," Kai commented, "But we knew that you were powerful af. That's something kids say these days, eh? 'AF'?" Still, as he blabbered, his eyes roamed around the room.

Bonnie went to grab her bag, which she'd pre-dumped at this location. The chair was garishly placed in the middle of the pastel living room, juxtaposed and awkward looking. Not quite as out of place as Kai, however, who was trying to figure this all out. The change of scenery and all, specifically.

Bonnie snapped a pair of sturdy metal braces on his wrists before unlocking him.

"Don't make me regret this," She threatened.

"Yeah, you say that," Kai said, standing. He wobbled, steadying himself on the arms of the chair. His legs shook like a newborn foal, "But this is like handing a pyro a matchbook and saying to just light one. You're setting yourself up for failure, whatever this is." He tapped the bracelets, "Because I think you forget I'm a siphon."

"Oh, I couldn't forget that," Bonnie threw him a blood bag. Just one, for now. He tore into savagely, his chin soon dripping and his fangs glinting in the light of the house lit up, "But it's special, just for you. You see, I've spent the last few months studying your blood, the siphon blood...and then reversing it. Anytime you try to use suck up magic, it just takes it away, makes you weaker. You try to suck away the enchantment off those, they retaliate and knock you out. You'll never get them off. Not without me."

"I've taken what I needed from you before," Kai replied, his eyes dark.

"Not without my consent though. There's the kicker. I added in the 'Consent Caveat'." Bonnie purred. Kai looked like a petulant child, "I've set wards up around here too, which if you try to take down, the bracelet will do their job. You can use basic magic within these walls, and you'll have free range of it. I think I'm being very generous."

"Sorta. Why?" His question caught her off guard. She wasn't sure, since it was a logical step. Why had she unchained him, albeit with this new more compact and precise chain? Why was she letting him live under a glorified house arrest? Why was she offering him this kindness, this humanity?

"You said it yourself. Sex is better with more movement." She replied, though it was a stupid, weak answer.

Kai snorted, starting to walk. He went to the kitchen sink, turning the faucet to wipe his face, dirtying one of the nice towels with blood. Then, just to see, he magically cleaned it.

"I almost came right there," Kai turned to her, "I've missed magic."

Maybe he'd allow her a pass too, and drop the question. Give her more time to figure it out. She'd been so focused on the how the why had gotten a little muddled along the way.

"I gotta hand it to you, Bons," Kai rubbed his wrists, "This is pretty ingenious. As far as I can see, foolproof. But on the other hand, I know if I did manage to escape this, you'd stake me faster than I could say 'Dracula'."  
"Got that right." Bonnie muttered.

"I'm not in a position in my life where I need to break rules, fuck the stipulations laid out and all. Still, kudos," He raised his wrists, shaking them slightly, "I'm impressed. Which is good. Never thought about having kiddos, since my grand plan was to take over the family. Not really looking forward to giving up this intense power. But, now that I am going to, I like that it's you. Not some half-witted bimbo- who may have fantastic tits- but shitty brains and shittier magic."

"You don't have to look forward to anything," Bonnie reminded him, "I'm raising it. Her. Them." She fumbled through titles.

"So you say," Kai didn't sound convinced, "So. Sex?"

He flitted before she could blink, standing behind her. His nose pressed against her neck, his hands on her waist. She could still smell the lingering metallic tang of pennies on his tongue, the bloodbag's last drops rolling in his mouth.

Kai jolted them forward, into the wall. Bonnie felt herself flattened between the wall and Kai's body, his length already hard and pressing against the curve of her ass.

"You may have taken the lead last time, and I let you," Kai whispered, his voice deep and silky, "But what is they say to kids? Sharing is caring, right?" He said, his intentions obvious.

His noise ran up and down her neck. She could hear his fangs click out, and his teeth lightly grazed at her neck. She felt the tiniest pinprick from his bite on her neck.

"Hell no," She hissed, shaking her head.

"But Bonnie, you smell so good," Kai whined, "You smelled fantastic back when I was human, of course- god, how I wanted to fuck your brains out in the first Prison World, especially when you were sweaty and pissed at Damon- but now that I'm a heretic? Mhh, I don't know how any guy could resist you."

Kai grasped her arms, pulling them behind her, taking the control. He shoved her a bit harder, enough so that her shoulder blades ached from the stretching, "But you should have realized already, I'm pretty damn selfish. I was even selfish back then with you. You're my kryptonite, babe."

"Is that supposed to sound romantic?" Bonnie snorted.

"In its own way, if you want." He bit her ear, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make her jump. Kai laughed, his hips rocking against hers. He was almost dry-humping her like a teen on the wall of his new kitchen, and Bonnie was enjoying it.

As his lips circled over her neck, Bonnie shoved back hard.

"No biting me, no drinking," She snapped, "You said it yourself. I can't expect you to have control."

"Just a little taste?" Kai pleaded, "It drives me mad, ever since that little bit I had with your split lip last time. Ambrosia, I swear it."

"Absolutely not," Bonnie stood firmly.

Kai scowled, "Maybe in time," He said. Bonnie firmly thought that when hell would freeze over, but whatever. Let him think that if it helped him sleep at night.

"I've taken off work. I have two days to get pregnant, okay? So we're going to have multiple chances and take them."

"Christen the house?" Kai perked up, smiling. Of course he was. She'd basically just told him they were going to have a wild sex marathon.

"Basically. Now, I picked out this house and there's a very tempting bed up stairs and-Malachai!"

"You know when you say my name like that," Kai teased as he lifted her up without warning, "It makes me hard."

"Everything makes you hard lately it seems."

"Everything _you_ do, yeah, to be precise," Kai said, setting her on the edge of the dining room table, "And while I'm sure the bed upstairs is heavenly- mhm, pillows, what a thought- I think I want to have you right here first. A man's gotta start with his food first, eh?" He asked.

Bonnie, almost tempted to roll her eyes and drag him upstairs, decided to let him have this. She spread her legs, leaning back and grinning, "Well, what's stopping you then?"

Kai's fingers gripped her knees, rubbing rough circles over them as he spread them further, "You hardly have to ask me twice," He assured, "I'm going to take you as many ways as I can before you go. For science and the best results, of course," He added cheekily.

Bonnie swallowed, "For the end goal, yes," but somewhere not as deep as it was the first time, dangerous close to the surface, Bonnie couldn't help but stop the flare of excitement that was rising up inside of her.

* * *

 **Basically, I think it's because I watched Heathers/listened to the musical, and that dark love is just so tragic and so much resting on my mind. I've already started mapping out a Heathers x BK story called 'Chaos Killed The Dinosaurs, Darling'. If you want to see my aesthetics boards I've made up for 'em so far, and they'll keep coming, look up my story tumblr 'youngbloodlex22'. As always, if you're enjoying this, drop a comment or a review to show your thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to my reviewers: Cherry1, jacpin2002, freckled98, Guest, DarkAngelofSorrowReturns, Zayviah, and vixenxfreezepop!**

 **Cherry1: I hope you were getting 'hot', otherwise I'm not writing this right.**

 **Guest: They're rather my Kryptonite too hehe**

* * *

Kai spread her legs to the point it almost hurt. His wrists grasped her ankles tightly, holding them in place. Bonnie couldn't have shifted if she wanted to.

Instead of leaning over her as she expected, he sank down to his knees. With the first kiss to the inside of her thigh, Bonnie yelped.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. Kai's eyes were dark and his fangs clicked out. She had an erratic fear he'd drink her anyway, but his kisses- although full of soft nipping- was nowhere near breaking the skin. Near the 'v' of her legs, he bit hard enough to hurt.

"Kai!" She snapped. He pouted.

"I wasn't really gonna," He said, but she got the feeling if she hadn't stopped him, he'd be drinking her blood like a kid in a candy store.

He continued his journey upwards, giving a near apologetic kiss to the spot her hips he'd gone into a little too ravenously.

"If I can't taste your blood, Bon, I'll taste you another way," He said in one exhale, "Duh."

"Kai, what are you-," Bonnie continued to protest. Kai didn't stop from marking the inside of her thigh with soft, seductive little bite marks, but turned his eyes up towards her, chuckling.

"God, did neither of your idiot boyfriends ever do this for you?" He asked incredulously, "Do you really not know? That is so tragic. Fucking tragic, Bonster."

"I know what you're doing," Bonnie said, "But this doesn't create a baby."

"Not yet," He agreed, and before Bonnie could launch into the reasons why this was an awful idea, he was inches away from her underwear, "But I figure that maybe the added enjoyment is what will tip the magic. Maybe hatefuck magic babies don't exist. Bonnie, you deserve to be worshipped."

Bonnie bit her lip, not liking his tone, nor how awe-inspired he sounded. She was very near to demanding him up until he pressed the flat of his tongue against her. The heat from his mouth made her whole body shudder, just even with a layer of fabric between.

Okay, fine. He could keep doing this.

"No biting," Bonnie finally broke down, leaning back on the wood of the kitchen table, allowing her legs to relax.

Kai made an irritating sound but didn't argue.

He ripped her underwear off. Bonnie looked up to see him grinning at her, daring her to argue with him. Bonnie figured in the long run, she had expected this of him. She wasn't as upset as perhaps he wanted her to be.

Still, he had a better prize in front of him. She knew he was holding out on her, inches away from her folds, just to make her want it. So close, and she was so horney.

His chuckle was dark and chocolate, but he couldn't resist her either. The first touch of his tongue against her was light a lightning strike; hot, blazing, and make her body jerk uncontrollably. She could almost feel the asshole's pleasure in the way her body unraveled for him so quickly.

No one she'd ever been with had been able to elicit such a strong reaction from her. Kai was fucking ruining any good lay she'd ever have again. What a jerk.

He started off with just his wicked tongue, flicking and swirling. Bonnie writhed under his ministrations. It seemed to be his personal goal to drag every traitorous moan from her throat, pulling and pulling and pulling, like they were on a fishing line deep at the bottom of her body. Like the siphon he was, he tugged, pulling every amount of control in her body out, just as he did with her magic. By the time he had added two fingers, one pumping in and out of her and one rubbing her clit in tandem with his tongue, Bonnie was almost too far gone to even notice, breathing out like she'd run a marathon and her body twitching.

"Kai, oh-," She groaned as he caught her folds between his fangs, testing. In this way, it wasn't painful, it was incredibly sexy and erotic.

"Come undone for me, Bon, you're nearly there," He encouraged between his dives into her, his hands having migrated up. While one was working her like a guitar, the other was pressing her leg down, fingers pressing down. She'd have bruises there. She was sure after his weekend, she'd have bruises everywhere, honestly.

This thought was the last straw. With a sound she was fairly sure she'd never made, she let go. She was so hazed, feeling like she was lost within this that she hadn't realized Kai had unbuckled his jeans.

As her vision cleared, Kai was right in her field of vision, above her and encroaching. He filled up her whole sight. One hand grasped her chin, pulling it up so he could kiss her possessively. His other had lined himself up, sheathing into her like he was stabbing a knife into his victims, twisting and rotating.

Bonnie, although riding out one orgasm, felt her body respond to his touch and his fullness with an equal amount of need, an equal desire to consume him.

Kai wasn't giving her an inch of autonomy this time, not from how his lips plundered hers, his left hand moving her face exactly how he wanted, the rough and fast pace unforgiving and unyielding, and his right fist gripping her flesh. He pulled her leg nearly up onto his shoulder, driving deeper into her than she thought anyone had ever gone.

"You see how much better this is when I'm not tied up?" he asked, pushing her head back to lick her throat, swirling his tongue over her carotid artery, like it was the forbidden fruit Adam had taken from eve.

"Don't get a big head about it," Bonnie whimpered, having let go of trying to wrangle this any other way long ago.

"I think that's exactly what you want me to have," Kai said, thrusting up into her as he went forward.

"You know what I mean," Bonnie said, but her voice cracked half-way through, much to Kai's glee.

"Magic is a real bro," Kai said, doing that annoying thing again. Talking, "I always thought I'd only get to do this in my dreams."

"You're ruining it," Bonnie muttered, glaring up at him.

"You like to claim, but I know your body now Bon," Kai said, slowing just enough to drive her crazy, "You can't feel the magic connecting us? Tying us together?"

Bonnie let herself focus on the magic buzzing in the air for just a second, and she realized that there was indeed a melding of their magics somewhere in the middle. It was like a string; something had reached out, and like a pair of headphones in a pocket, impossibly knotted them together, rolling it around and around and around.

And yes, on the end of Kai's string- if she tugged- she could feel how close he was to completion. On one hand, it concerned her that they could sense these things, but on the other, the power and interest of it thrilled her. There was still so much she didn't know as a witch, and so much Kai did.

Kai sped up again, pulling Bonnie up to him, suspending her between his muscled abs and the table below with one splayed hand across her back. She could mentally feel him grasping onto her string too, just as she was with his. Tucking into his emotions and responses made her own finish so much brighter because she got to experience his too.

Could all witches do this? Was this common? Had she been missing out on this forever, basically?

Kai gently set her back down, half-way collapsing on her, "We're going to be connected forever, Bennett," He whispered, "You just can't admit it."

Bonnie closed her eyes, refusing to give him the satisfaction of any answer- good or bad.

"And no," He continued, "It's not like that. You see, we're special."

"You think it was the magic that did that?" Bonnie asked, truly too curious to stay silent on this.

"Maybe. It's not like they sent a nicely worded letter on its intentions." Kai said, peeling himself from the wood. He offered Bonnie a hand, but she hopped off on her own, even though her legs felt like jello.

She tried to reach out for the string of fate again but found it harder to access. She wondered if it had been the release of emotions during sex or the physical closeness that had given her the opportunity.

"So," Kai rocked on his heels, having kicked his jeans to the side, but pulled his boxers back up, "The whole rest of the house, huh?"

XXxxXX

It took them hours to reach the aforementioned bed. It seemed every step they took, Kai was pulling her against some other piece of furniture or against some other wall, whispering nearly-sweet nothings in her ear as he drove into her again, and again, and again.

For Bonnie, each time he finished, she felt the need grow stronger, not less.

She wasn't sure what it was. It could be her dogged determination that she was going to leave this house pregnant that drove her to want it each time. It could also be the magic, which was surging forward to ensure this magical baby come to fruition.

Each time that they were together, her ability to hold onto that string became a little sharper, a little easier to grasp afterward.

All Bonnie knew is that whenever she walked through this house (and not that she planned to, not often at least) she'd be haunted by the deliciously sinful ghosts of her and Kai in positions and contortions that would have made the author of the Kama Sutra blush.

By the time they actually did make it do having sex in the bed, the exhaustion was weighing on both of them.

"You think there's that connection because it's already happened?" Bonnie asked, watching as Kai drew shapes on her naked flesh, inches from her stomach.

"No," Kai shrugged, "Or I don't know. I think it connects me to you so that when it does happen, I'll know. I mean, magic wants to keep you alive, duh. Having someone in your corner like me makes sure that happens."

"And my connection to you?"

Kai was quiet. It was a rare thing; she could tell he was actually thinking. She noticed, or remembered, that he often only got this way when considering magic theory or a spell. Something he cared about, something precise and careful.

"Well, we've already established that magic wants more Parkers, excuse me Bennett-Parkers," He added at her narrowed glare, "And if I'm dead, and I mean like actually dead, that can't happen. Logic says that it works the same way to alert you."

"Hah. I'd burn marshmallows over your charred remains," Bonnie snorted.

"Now, that's just not nice," Kai laughed like he found her violent streak endearing. He probably did.

"Kai Parker would eat a nice girl alive," Bonnie teased, rolling her eyes.

"I'd eat you too if you let me," Kai reminded.

Bonnie's stomach growled, "Goddammit. Speaking of food...I sorta am in a need of that."

With great disappointment, Kai extracted himself from Bonnie's side, "I take it the fridge isn't stocked?"

"Not with human shit, no. It's fine, I'll just pop over to the local Subway and make myself something quick. No worries."

"Oh, but Bonnie," He drew her name out in a long whine, "Let me cook for you."

"Uh, no. Remember the last time you cooked for me?" She said, grasping for her shirt- until she remembered it was probably over a lampshade or on the ceiling fan downstairs.

"We had a nice chat."

"You fucking stabbed me and then left me," Bonnie hissed, glancing upwards, "You honestly can't have blocked that out, no way."

"Okay, so yes," Kai at least winced, "But the food was good, wasn't it?"

Bonnie muttered something incoherent, but it had been fantastic. He'd be great boyfriend material if he wasn't so...stabby-stabby.

"I'm not about to kill the future mother of my child, and I'm not getting out of here anytime soon," He rubbed his shackles, "So, here." He'd been scribbling furiously on a notebook he'd found on a desk, and ripped the page, handing it to Bonnie.

"What's this?"

"Your grocery list, silly." He booped her nose, "Now, you'd better get out of here, 'lest I decide I don't want you to go and drag you back into bed with me," He said, leaning back against the headboard with a very satisfied grin.

This alone was enough to encourage Bonnie out of the house into the empty, empty streets of Mystic Falls.

XXxxXX

There was a moment, paused in the frozen food aisles at the local Target, whereas Bonnie tried to decide between two different bags of frozen veggies, that she had a strange out-of-body moment. It's as though, for the briefest of seconds, she felt herself looking at herself in this empty, empty world.

What she saw was a young girl collecting food in a cart so that her psychotic future baby daddy could cook her a meal.

"I coulda gotten saddled with someone who couldn't cook," Bonnie mumbled out loud, throwing the better looking of the two in with the other items. The most frustrating thing about Thanksgiving Dinner in the last prison world is that he'd been right. It had been decadent. It had been expertly made, perfectly seasoned, and achingly delicious. There was certainly enough freezer food in the world to keep him satisfied, which meant he either taught himself after a certain point or he came already knowing how to cook.

She wasn't sure what one would be better. Which one would make him seem less human?

Which, oddly, was her goal.

It was easy to forget, as he offered to cook her food and whispered about how incredibly powerful their son or daughter would be, that he was a blood-sucking vampire who was more interested in the blood pumping right beneath her skin than herself. That he wasn't a nice boyfriend, not that she considered him one. A boyfriend, that is.

She was under no illusions Kai was nice.

What she was having a harder time to reconcile, however, was that he was hardly human.

Kai was a monster and she should not be so casual around him. Despite her ingenious use of the magical cuffs around his wrists, he could manage a way out. He could drink from her before she could stop him. He could murder everyone she loved.

Kai could do a great many terrible, terrible things.

She wondered what her Grandmother would say. She was almost sure Grams would be horrified, until Bonnie recalled that she'd been sent to the Prison World by Grams. And, Bonnie knew there were more Prison Worlds previously in existence at one point, but no...Grams had sent her to Kai's.

That had to mean something, or Bonnie was just pulling shit from the air and calling it metaphorical.

Bonnie locked her jaw, refusing to consider either option and finished shopping quickly.

As she slammed the bags onto the counter, Kai appeared in the same jeans but a fresher-looking shirt. He blinked at the bags, as though he hadn't fully expected Bonnie to follow through. He brushed right past her, beginning to take out the items and corral them into tiny squares on the kitchen counter.

Bonnie yawned; it had been quite the day already. Not only had they been having marathon sex, and she'd also expended quite a bit of magic to get here, get Kai into the house with no hiccups, and to set it all up. She hadn't realized it until now, but she was extremely exhausted.

"I think I'm going to-,"

"Yeah, fine," Kai said unexpectedly. She had thought he'd pout or whine or ask her to stay around so he could bother her, "Best that you don't get underfoot."

Bonnie was nearly offended until she realized she shouldn't be. Instead, she turned sharply on her heels, bounded up the steps, and threw off her clothes. She had fallen asleep on the soft pillows before she had time to think about much else.

XXxxXX

The smell of food wafted upstairs, waking Bonnie. She blinked blearily, looking at the clock. She'd taken a well-deserved two-hour nap. She was hungry before sleeping, but ravenous now. Luckily, by the smells, she had a feeling it was near done.

She brushed out her bed head with her fingers, finding a shirt she'd put for Kai in the closet, pulling it on. It wasn't his in the sense he'd worn it yet; this was just a random shirt from Old Navy. So it wasn't quite like she was wearing his t-shirt, which would be too far.

"Ah, good. Was just about to wake ya," Kai said, grinning as she entered. She perused the items; Italian. Specifically, home-made ravioli.

"Fuck," She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What? Not a fan of Italy?" Kai asked, "That's it. I don't think you can carry my child. Application denied. Request-,"

"No, just," Bonnie pursed her lips, "I wish you sucked at cooking."

Kai smirked, "Who would make sure you're eating correctly then? Soon, you'll be carrying for two. Or three."

Bonnie winced, "Don't remind me."

Kai plated them both generous portions. Bonnie had the brief consideration he'd poisoned it but realized that it would get him nowhere. She dug into it after a moment's deliberation, the first three bites near heavenly.

Kai was eating just as eagerly. They didn't talk (thank the Lord) for the first plate. They both were so starved that they were focusing only on scarfing it down, inhaling it. Bonnie finished first, getting up for seconds.

"I'm surprised you're eating," She commented as she set her plate on the counter to spoon more, "I know vampires can eat, but-,"

"Well," Kai said, startling her as he pulled her from behind. She stumbled, falling onto his lap. He pushed aside her hair, "My first choice keeps saying no."

"And I'll continue to," Bonnie said with a hint of annoyance, swatting away his teeth, which grazed against her earlobe, "Seriously, how many times do I have to deny you?"

"Mhh, a hundred more," Kai said, licking at her neck, "Because I do like this game we play, Bonster. But I also want to taste your blood," He said, raising a finger to his lips and pricking just the pad, a singular drop of blood beading, which he licked, rolling his finger around her, savoring the tang, "And one day you might say yes. But I'm also fine with you saying no."

"Oh?" Bonnie said, finding this very hard to believe.

"Of course," Kai said jovially, as though it was obvious, "The more you resist, the more tempting you are. You wouldn't be half as intriguing if you gave in."

"Well, how kind of you," Bonnie snorted, trying to detach herself. Kai kept a firm grip on her, though, keeping her saddled on his lap.

"It is. The girls back when I was in Highschool, and even college, they just threw themselves at me. No difficulty, no effort. Girls that bent to my will bored me, Bon," He whispered, as though unveiling the secrets of the universe. Bonnie got a strange feeling in her chest about hearing about other girls. Instead of doing anything about these feelings, Bonnie cackled.

"Girls liked you? I doubt that."

"I was mysterious," Kai said, his voice was dark and his eyebrow quirked, "I was the ultimate bad boy; shit grades, liked death metal, angry, and most of all... dangerous. They all thought they could fix me. Change me. It was like a challenge to some, but they were all just so...expendable," Kai hummed, "All I could ever think was that for as pretty as they tried to make themselves, they'd be prettier covered in their own blood."

Kai turned her face with a finger, "None of them held my interest. Not like you have, Bonnie."

"Because I fight you?"

"Precisely," Kai purred.

Bonnie frowned, "So...in the bar, in the chair. That was your first-,"

Kai snorted, "Where'd you get that idea? No. Duh."

"Well, you just said that girls didn't interest you," Bonnie floundered, feelings her cheeks blush.

"Their desire for a relationship disinterested me. I couldn't feel fucking love," Even now, he looked like he'd swallowed something vile, "And while I have a better idea of it now, courtesy of Luke, I'm not sure I find it worth it. I digress," Kai said, "Girls who were doormats were boring to me. Sex, and the dirty things with it...blood, pain, fluids...did not."

Bonnie held her jaw. Kai continued, shrugging casually.

"Of course, this led to no girl wanting to sleep with me twice. Not when I was through with them. But you're different."

"Because I'm forced to have sex with you via magic?" She asked dully.

Kai leaned in, humming as though she'd said something funny, "Because you're not a pushover or a sycophant. But more than that, like me, you're a monster too."

"I'm not-," Bonnie's voice quivered. Kai's fingers danced along the edge of her underwear, hidden by the oversized fit of the shirt on her.

"I'd believe you more if you weren't wet again for me," Kai breathed, a haughty lit to his voice, "We both know it's inevitable. There's no one that can match me but you, Bonnie." It was the closest to a genuine compliment as she'd ever heard.

"So I should keep fighting you?" Bonnie gasped out as Kai scissored her opening open, pushing aside her underwear. She hadn't even realized he'd gotten his pants off until he was easing himself into her.

"If you must. I've never lost though," Kai said, raising his palms to grasp her hips, thrusting upward harshly, drilling deep into her. Bonnie squirmed, feeling fuller than before, biting her lip to keep from moaning and whimpering as he reached every inch of her.

"Look at yourself, Bon," Kai said, one hand snaking up to grasp her throat, not hard enough to hurt or to even cut air off, but firm enough that she knew he could at any moment, "You're in a Prison World with a murderer, a vampire heretic, letting him fuck you senseless in the kitchen to produce a baby our magic bloodlines."

"You're really not selling yourself well," Bonnie grumbled, though she had to admit that his hold against her neck was exhilarating and nerve-inducing.

"I think my qualities are set. What does this say about you, though?" Kai demanded, "I know you liked it when you killed me. All those times when you tried to end me. You've enjoyed it."

"Yes," Bonnie hissed, recalling the sense of power she'd felt when she'd impaled him with a pick-ax.

"And yeah, I probably deserved it. But more than that, I know that the first time you killed me, I was always going to be inside of you. Ruin you. You'll never get rid of me," He whispered, coming as Bonnie stifled her exhale. She could feel, as she extracted herself, his warm fluid dripping down her legs.

"So," Kai said, leaning back on the chair, far enough that she was sure at any moment he'd topple over, "Seconds?"

* * *

 **Mourning the fact that Kai is coming to Legacies. Damn, I'm just prepared for them to butcher his character and probably make him fall in love with some simpering, pathetic female on the show...siiiiggggh. Way to go, Plec. I'd rather Kai not return at all, as cool as it may be to see him again, because I just KNOW this is going to end badly for us Bonkaiers.**

 **So, enjoy this next chapter as we pretend Legacies just doesn't exist!**


End file.
